Solus Hale
"Just for once, I want to see things right, where people get exactly what they deserve. But I know better than to believe in a stupid fairytale." ''-Solus Hale '''Solus Hale' is a player character by Feifates / Chensonette (dA: lykosonette). Solus serves as a council member. He divides his time between Coldlyn and the Citadel, often traveling to his former home with his two siblings, where he helps monitor Venusian wildlife and environment as the assistant director of the Coldlyn Ecologic Surveillance (CES). Council application on dA: http://lykosonette.deviantart.com/art/IAL-Council-Solus-Hale-600927237 (log of changes: http://sta.sh/0210zocaj1ol) Personality ''"The guy can be kind of cold and scary, but once you gain his trust, there is no one more reliable than him." ''-Ryker Baruch Solus is a cynical character, quick to point out problems and dismiss the optimistic and idealistic views of others around him. Although he does not speak often, he is not afraid to speak up, especially when he perceives a flaw in a plan. Despite seeming detached from those around him, Solus is very loyal to those he cares about. He has a quick temper and is easily provoked, quickly becoming defensive, although his anger usually manifests as cold silence and biting retorts. Due to his tendency to be very concise and direct, he often comes off as very sharp and critical, easily provoking arguments and naturally attaining bitter opponents. He is a quick thinker, fast to react and respond to different situations with a cool head and unwavering focus. Paraphernalia As a long-time hunter, Solus regularly keeps his sniper rifle and a pistol by his side. He also carries a hunting knife on him at all times, using it more often as a tool than a weapon. Searchwing (drone) Solus built a bird-like drone which runs off of a combination of solar and battery power. The drone can hover anywhere in the air, enabling it to access otherwise difficult-to-reach areas. It contains a camera and recorder, which are connected to Solus’s neuro-control, and a radio that runs on a separate energy source and allows for emergency communication. Solus can control it and see its data in real time. While originally intended for observation, Solus has improved it over time to extend its use as an emergency relief provider and research instrument. It played a major role in helping Solus explore of the site of Bywolf. Biography Background ''"There are a lot of ways things can play out. Anything can happen – good, bad, whatever. There are only so many things you can control; you can't even predict the outcome of your own actions, half the time. But shooting? I know what happens when I pull the trigger. That's the only thing I can control, 100% of the time... That's why I can't afford to miss." ''-Solus Solus is the eldest of three siblings, born to a middle-class family on Earth. From an early age, Solus displayed an interest in both nature and technology. While living on Earth, he attended a prestigious boarding school, where he built his own thought-controlled drone that he used for observation from scratch. Although he rarely spoke with his family during his time at school, he would often return home to spend time with his younger siblings. When Solus was 14, his family decided to move to Venus in search of greater opportunity and possibility. However, while settling in Coldlyn, his father disappeared. Lost along with him was most of the family’s money. Solus was forced to fill that role, as his mother was constantly sick and unable to look after his siblings. For a time, Solus worked many jobs to provide for and support his family. Among those jobs included hunting in Coldlyn and scouting new areas of possible settlement on Venus. Most notably, he was involved in the exploration of the Whispering Woods, and was credited with the establishment of the city Bywolf. Despite multiple setbacks, Solus was able to create a relatively comfortable and stable life by the time he was 16. He found a permanent career researching Venusian wildlife, joining the Coldlyn Ecologic Surveillance and quickly rising to become assistant director. Soon after, while staying in the Citadel on order of business, Solus received a mysterious summons, calling him to join the Council. Family Solus has a younger sister and brother, Antara (Tara) and Antilipsi (Til), aged 9 and 8 respectively. Story Relationships Ryker Baruch Solus and Ryker first met near Coldlyn, during which Solus was observing Venusian wildlife. When Ryker was attacked by a rabid fox, Solus saved him and offered him a place to recover at. Ryker first assisted the Council as an aid to Solus, before Solus eventually helped him to join as a member. Alessa Olwyn Jeren Li Jeren serves as Solus's current aid on the Council. Other Solus was the last of the original council members to be chosen. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Content Category:Council members